Through the Gates of Hell - Imaginaughts Nex Ending
This is a story about what happened at the end of Imaginaughts Nex. Chapter 1 - Preperations Portal plinth online. Armor power online. Ship online. Awaiting fuel "Goldas Arenian, King of Aef, inside a tiny ship, wearing experimental armor, going to hell. Well done me". Goldas remarked. Fuel will be delivered in...5...minutes...please wait "Wow." Goldas through. "I need to fix that jarring." He looked on his chest. A Four Dragon Medallion, imbedded into his shiny black armor. The new armor was not given a name, except for "Goldas' suit, MK 1". He had tested it against Vain's own extended ARMor, and so far, his was better. Fuel will arive in....Four, minutes...please wait. Scanning ship model GOLDAS_SHIP SMALL V5 Goldas turned around in his chair to review the ship he was going in. It was a single-cabin starfighter, and if he opened the door at the back, there would be nothing between him and thin air. The door had teleportation technology incorporated, so he never actually opened it. First time he saw it, he laughed at the sign "Open only enterance/exit in emergencies only". Now he just smiled. Fuel will a-a-a-a. ''Goldas hit the side of the ship. ''Arrive in 3 minutes. A noise broke out from the Ships Speaker system. Goldas pressed the "pick up" button on the touch-sensetive winshield. It was George. "Sorry about the system. Its 3 minutes off scedule. Fuel will arrive shortly" Said George. "THis should make the system catch up." Fuel has arrived. Increasing scedule by approximatly, 3, minutes. "Finally" Goldas said. "Now, lets see what we have here. Computer?" He looked behind him again. There were two shelves filled with random gadgets and buttons for use in an emergency, or for extra passengers. It also had a second seat for a co-pilot. Normally, Tivic or George would be sitting in that seat. Not today. Today, he storms hell. "You ready, Gold?" George asked. "As I will ever be. Do I have clearance for a countdown?" "Nope" George laughed. Then he went serious. "Your armor has a bug" "Like...?" Goldas asked. "Nothing much, shouldn't take us long." he replied. "The mana battery is a prototype" "Yes?" "And enjoys exploding." Goldas put his head in his hands. "Undo battery latch, primary, mana, 3". Three black latches popped out from his back (as in, the armor), as well and a line of tiny clips over three particular areas, removing protection from those areas. He peeled three long strips of black material from his back, then put them down on the floor. The back door opened with some emergency beeps. "What have you guys told me" Goldas said. "The door is for emergencies only." The two Aefian workers looked at each other with and odd expression on their faces, and telekenetically lifted the three battery strips. Goldas stepped out of the ship, and the door closed behind him. He walked through a ring-like gate, and the armor was dissasembled, while he was walking, from his body, both my mechanisms and magic. George came up to Goldas as the parts disappeared into the floor. His serious clipboard, labcoat and other formalwear under the coat completely contradicted the balck mohawk with blue colouring for the last quarter of the hair. Goldas raised his eyebrows. "Im sorry, but the batteries were faulty." George said, somewhat sarcastically. "And, what in the world are you wearing?" he asked. "Clothing" Goldas replied. He was wearing a plain blue shirt, Aefian style, with some grey pants and white socks. "You are supposed to wear the proper undergear in this version of the armor software" George stated. "Hell no!" Goldas replied. "Yes" George said. "Hell will know if your armor is malfunctioning." "Its black with wierd blue stripes. And its like wearing fresh wool." Goldas sulked. "Its not supposed to itch". "It does." George looked surprised, and then did a gesture to a worker. The worker looked startled, and then in a panic, ran towards a table covered in cloth. "Remember, that new polyfiber is NOT supposed to feel itchy." George shouted at him. The worker ran back, with a pile of clothes. "Here you are, sorry, that version didn't have the correct fibre strands, too much polymanadexturate. You see, polymanadexturate, or PMD1, has one too many carbon molecules, giving the whole thing an irregular.." "I get it" George said, taking the clothes. "Is this one fixed?" "Yessir" the worker replied. "I think the tag does say GAEFSV2312" "It does. Now go back to work" George replied. "Yessir". The worker ran off. "Now," George said, turning to Goldas. "Put these on, and prepare for FSAToS." "FSAToS?" Goldas asked. "Fast Suit Application Tunnel 'o stuff. It used to be FSAToD, with the last work meaning Doom, but having the King go through a tunnel 'o doom didn't strike well with, well, 90% of the office." "Cripes" Goldas replied. OK, lets get this over and done with. Chapter 2 - Hellward Bound Goldas entered the tunnel. The blue lights found the lines on his suit. He started walking forward, and the stuck two arms into tubes that moved forward with him. Cages went over Goldas' writs and upper arms, and black metal gloves with the Circle of Elements on the back were assembled onto his hands, a black elbowpiece went onto his elbow, and a similar shoulderpeice went onto his shoulder, then two metal pieces went onto his upper and lower arm (over the cage for the lower arm). A similar thing happened with his legs, but instead the foot, ankle and lower leg bits all went onto his legs in one piece, as he stepped into them. The upper legs went on, as well as a cage going onto his chest and back. The Groin, front and back pieces went on, and a Four Dragon medallion went into the slot on his chest. Finally, a black helmet went onto his head. The Light/Dark Blade and Goldas' Rift Ripper went onto his back, and the Dual 7-shot guns went onto his hips. He exited the tunnel, fully armed, and Feeling freakin' awesome. George walked up the Armored man. "Go." Goldas walked towards another tunnel, leading to open air, and his ship on a launch pad, overlooking a massive ocean. A pattern began spinning on the back of his right hand. He held it to the door of the ship, which has a similar rotating patter, and teleported right through it. He walked forward, not missing a beat, sat in his chair, and turned around. "Free for take-off?" Goldas asked. The main plate of his helmet, comprised solely of balck glass, retracted into five pieces which slid into the rest of his helmet. A massive, comical green tick appeared on his winscreen for a few seconds, and the platform lifted up. With a massive "NRRRRRREEEEEEEEE" the thrusters on the wings of the ship and around the door turned red, and a flame pattern appearred on both the front and the back of the door. on the outside face, a massive jet of fire appeared. The ship hurtled forward, over the sea. "The Ring is ready" George said. A massive white arm (box with hinges) appeared, and a circle folded out of the end, forming a complete circle. The interior of the ring slowly distorted and then turned blood red. "Good luck" George said, and Goldas accelerated. He hit the red circle, bringing it forward like it was elastic, and then the red stuff moved forward, back to its original position. But the ship did not go back with it, it disappeared as the red stuff moved forward, like a scanning machine. It, and its pilot, were now in Hell. Chapter 3 - Storm the Gates As the blue circle slowly went backwards, a ship appeared. When the ship was free from the portal, it shot forward, like it didn't loose any momentum. Goldas looked through the window. Yep. He was in Hell. "I might close the portal now" George said, using the ship's speaker system. Goldas looked behind him. "No, remember, stick to the plan" he replied. "The ship has to come back". The blue circle would appear red on Aef, and vice versa. But no matter the colour, the ship had to return. Goldas knew he wouldn't need it once his job was done. Down on the blood red and scorched black ground, there were pools of lava, armies of demons, and piles of skeletons. There were even worse things, like people being tortured and the like, but there was no need to go into detail. It was horrid. "This is a demonstration of Raven's corruption. There are so many souls who shouldn't be here, and should be somewhere else, be it reincarnation, or heaven. He is destroying the balance of death." "I know" George replied. "This is why the conflict started." "And I'm gonna end it." The ground slowly changed from a pure definition of hell to something slightly cleaner, red bricks, black dirt. The castle of the King of Hell appeared. Raven's residence after killing the God of Hell, and in turn, replacing him. The exit gliph appeared on the back of Goldas' hand. The ship slowed down. "Lets go." said Goldas. Suddenly, he was teleported under the ship, freefalling down to the ground. The ship sped up and flew back to the portal. "Good luck" George said. "Im gonna loose communications wth you due to mana concentration, so you are on your own." "Thanks G." Goldas replied. He hit the top of one of the walls on the castle,next to a big door with two demons standing guard. Classic Demons, Raven was classy like that. Without missing a step Goldas drew his two sowrds, activated the Four Dragon Medallion on his chest, and impaled both demons. as he moved forward, the telltale trails of the Four Dragon Transformation appeared from his wrists and ankles, and keeping momentum, goldas burst through the door, right into the path of another demon. He spun, slashing it in half with the Light/Dark Blade, and activated Neos form on the sword, making it increase in length and a handguard appeared. He stood still for a sec, letting the demons rush towards him. He activated the Dual Pheonix Transformation, and rushed forward, killed it, then went into the centre of the room. He put his swords on his back and surveyed the room, four trails of Fire mana trailing from each wrist, and one trailing from each ankle. Then suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. "You're in my world now". The floor opened up, dropping Goldas into the next chamber. It was another circular chamber, but with a ring of fire-spewing DragonDemons behind a railing. Goldas took out the Dual 7-shots, his two guns. "NEOS" He yelled, and suddenly the guns transformed to be more menacing. He held them out at arms length, and held the triggers, spinning around. The Demons had no chance as the seven lasers from each gun sliced them all into tiny bits. He then put them back at his waist. "There you are" he said, and glowed brightly with a bright magic light. The room began to melt, and Goldas fell through the floor. Upon hitting the next floor, it melted, until he was falling straight through the castle. He then slammed into the wall, as he was hit with a fist made of solid Darkness. Goldas peered at the figure through the wall. "Raven." Goldas said. Chapter 4 - All Hail the King. "Glad you could make it" Raven said. "Here, have a seat." A chair magically appeared under where Goldas was stuck in the wall. Goldas got out of the wall, and drew both his swords. "Raven. I demand you surrender, and restore the balance of death to the....everything." Raven smiled. "Well, no. I dont want to. But what I ''want ''to do, is MURDER you." He drew a sword from his side. "See this? I call it the Bloodthirster, after your mother-in-law." Goldas looked puzzled. "Bladderthruster?" He promptly flew into a bookcase. "Blood-thirster. As in thirsty for your blood. Wants your blood. Blood wa nomemasu. It told me. See, this sword is also a demon. A demon under MY control." Goldas rushed forward, slashing at Raven. He cooly blocked it. Goldas began attacking Raven, Raven blocking each one. However, what he was really doing was surveying his power. Raven was looking less and less like the Aefian Imaginaught he once was. He now had a set of black Demon wings, with two white angel wings under it. His hands were covered in red scales, his retina now a deep red colour. His black hair had a crown lazily resting atop it, and his skin had darkened slightly from the heat of hell. He also looked a lot stronger. But Goldas had some tricks up his sleeve. He fired a jet of water straight at Raven. Raven hit the wall, hard. He then rushed at Goldas, slashing with his sword, and while he was distracted, covered his hand in dark energy and slapped Goldas across the face, then cut his forefinger holding the L/D blade clean off. Goldas yelled in pain, and looked down. There was nothing but ash where the finger fell. The sword had absorbed it all, and began pulsing with red energy, the veins crisscrossing over the blage increasing in size. Goldas regenerated the finger, adjusted grip on the sword, and with a loud 'click', the L/D blade opened. Goldas rushed at raven, going straight through him. Raven was not surprised, the tactic had been used before, and he was fine. A little winded, but fine. Goldas the shot the beam of Light coming from the blade straight at Raven's face. Raven flew backwards into the hole that Goldas created. He got out, and started glowing red. Goldas glowed a yellow colour, and fell through the floor, back into his freefall. Raven followed suit, 'chasing' after him. Goldas saw the falling demon, and pressed his arms against his body, speeding his decent. Raven sped up as well, and upon reaching for a slash, went sideways and smashed into a pile of demononic writings. Goldas took a 90 degree turn, going through a wall. after going for a distance, Raven dropped out from the ceiling. Goldas flew straight into him, creating a massive trench in the ground. Goldas crossed his arms, and then flicked them out, releasing his Wind Pheonix Form. Two spiked tails burst out of Raven's suit, and the two wings fused into one as he achieved his second form. Goldas laughed. "I'm in my 4th from, you are in your second. No wonder I'm winning." "Ahh. I just got to my second. We were evenly matched 3rd to first. Now lets see second to fourth!" Raven then began swiping furiously at Goldas. The added speed of the wind pheonix form made him dodge every move. Raven knew this, and threw a false bow. Goldas dodged, almost right into a blast of energy. Goldas dodged that as well, skidded backwards, and flicked Raven with the energy streams comgin from his upper arm and wrist. "New technique" Goldas said. "Energy maniupulation". A bunch of vines came up from the ground and flicked Raven up into the air. Goldas jumped and smashed him in the face. Raven went flying. "Computer...." Goldas gasped, out of breath. "Scan for that thing." The computer picked it up imediantly. It was on the shelf behind him. He picked it up, and popped out the drained four dragon medallion from his armor, and replaced it with the new rune. It looked like the Japanese character そ (so). His armor buzzed to life, a 3D arrow pointing straight down. "What are you doing???" Raven said, getting up. Goldas then rushed into battle with him. "This rune will give me all the power I need!" Goldas fought harder then ever before. Raven stepped back after just a few blows. Raven flicked up his arms and a burst of Red/Black energy slammed into Goldas, holding him against the wall. "Well. Your 'ultimate' isnt strong enough...not enough for this!". The bat like wings on his back split into six total white and black feathered wings. Horn like things grew from the base of his neck and around to either side of his head. The bloodthurster fused with one hand and begame engulfed in fire, transforming into a pure apparation of Fire magic. The other hand did something similar. His robes grew to be long and dark red, and his face blurred due to sheer magic. Evil runes floated around him. He was now in Apocalypse form. His voice had a dark echo to it. "Time....to die..." He lunged at the helpless Goldas. Goldas glowed with intense light and fell through the wall. "Not Again!" Raven yelled, and fell after him. Wave after wave of fire magic in the shape of missile swarms flew towards Goldas. About half hit. Goldas flinched, and Raven sped up, smashing the Aefian King into the wall. Goldas got up and coughed. But he didn't have long, Raven rushed into him, swiping wildly, his hands both into swords. Goldas drew one of his guns and fired seven rounds into his chest, the brought out the Neos-infused L/D blade. The two attacked at each other as complete opposites, but Goldas was losing. Both could see that. Then Goldas got out his rift ripper and impaled Raven. "A tip I learned from a friend." He then turned around and shot a blast of Light energy at the back wall, revealing another chamber. The 'so' rune pooped out from his chest as he moved forward. A massive grey vault was proturding from the wall. It was not hellish at all, and clearly Aefian....even human. Goldas blasted away the door, and found another rune, floating in the middle, exactly as he predicted. He grabbed it. Chapter 5 - Snowflake Awake Raven pulled the sword out of his chest just to see Goldas grab the rune. Raven smiled, but you wouldn't tell. He flicked his hand across his face, the white mist falling to reveal a practically demonic version of Raven. "I remember that. You gave it to me. Six Aef years ago." Goldas turned around, the rune now placed on the slot in his armor. He was about 5 cm above the ground. "It...Vain found it for me. This is a family heirloom. I was ignorant of that. And of its true potential. Alone it is simply a power booster. You needed it to turn bezerk. Now, I finally realise, it is more powerful, than even you, Hell King!" The rune was engraved with an eight-armed snowflake-like pattern. The family crest of the Arenian Family, showing the Eight Elemental Lords creating the universe. The Engraving glowed white, and Goldas' transformation began swirling away from his upper arm and ankle, up to his upper back. Suddenly, eight points of energy appeared on his back. They were white, and an exact replica of what was on the rune. Goldas' eyes turned white and began glowing. Now his voice gained an echo. "The true name of this revealed! The Snowflake!". Goldas lunged at Raven, battling harder than ever before. The Light/Dark blade lost its white casing, becoming a massive blade of blue cristal. Raven, for the first time in five Aefian years, was scared. He reached to his waist and grabbed something. Goldas took a step back. it was a blue pearl, with a single rune on it. It looked like a 'G', but it seemed to say "Goldas Arenian" with it. Every last bit of his existence was written on that ball. But on a pessimistic view, so the good achievements seemed small, and the bad ones being character-defining. "I found this." said Raven, confidently. "Your very existance, etched onto this orb. You see, after you found mine in the Realm of the Gods, I decided, mortal, that I would get yours." "You only have one. You know I have another in Heaven." Goldas smirked. "And I have yours on me." He lifted up a slightly bigger orb. Again, a massive 'R' seemed to be inside it, but at the same time, it said everything about Raven's existence, even moreso than the one Raven had of Goldas. Raven studied his grip. "Kneel." Goldas fell to the floor. But he was resisiting. "KNEEL." Raven shouted. Goldas still was trying to get up, and succeeding better than what any other mortal would do, even if they did more good than bad, like Goldas. His Heaven Orb held more power. But both parties knew you could kill with one orb. "HOW ARE YOU RESISTING THE POWER?" Raven shouted, using some of his power to strengthen Goldas' fall. Goldas then reached to his belt and grabbed Raven's orb. He held it out. "Let me get up". Raven was forced to oblige, as this one was his only orb, unlike Goldas' two. The two were at a standoff, both holding the others orbs (Note:Not Dirty), which could distroy either of them. "Give me the rune" Raven said. "No. Surrender" "The rune" "Surrender!" "I will break it!" Raven threatened. Goldas lunged at Raven. He had seconds for his hand to re-turn into a sword to block the blow. Raven dropped Goldas' orb, then shot at the ceiling. A massive block of hellstone fell from above their heads, landing hard on Goldas' orb. Goldas crumpled in pain. Raven stood over the near-dead aefian. He raised his sword. "So much for the king of Aef!" The sword came crashing down as Goldas ''rolled out of the way, got up, and delivered a blast of pure light directed towrds his foe's chest. ''Raven screamed in pain. Goldas tightened his grip on Raven's orb. The Snowflake light on his back was shining bright, and the surrounding room was steaming and melting from the sheer force of the battle. Goldas dropped Raven's orb, putting his foot on it. In one quick move, Raven's orb flew into a thousand pieces from light energy overload. Raven got up, and now he was steaming. "Fool! My orb has power coming from hell! By breaking it inside my realm, you unleash its limitless power. Now, my ultimate will kill you!" Goldas took the Ultimate Light/Dark blade from his back. "Raven. Stop." Goldas said calmly. Raven stopped. "Do you have any idea of what you are doing? Of why I am here? I come here not to kill you, but to kill the vile actions you are undertaking. I am here..." Raven tackled him. Goldas swiped at Ravens back before getting up, releasing stream after stream of energy towards his foe. Endless torrents of power were coming from both combatants, Goldas seemed to be using a vast array of powers. Raven was throwing bits of rock at him now. Then Goldas drew his sword. The two began going hammer and tongs at each other, again, slashing viciously, blocking every swipe from the other. The L/D blade started glowing blue. "ULTIMATE!" Goldas yelled, as the blade transformed into a large cristiline blade. Goldas took a few steps back. Raven readied his sword, as Goldas did his dash technique again. Raven felt drained. How powerful was this talisman? Goldas spun around and with a flick, nine beams of light came from the blade and smashed into Raven's back. Raven went flying. He turned around. Goldas stood over him, sword aiming straight for his chest. With that, Goldas surrounded himself with a golden light, and sped up towards the surface, aiming straight for a large blue circle directly over the castle. Goldas disappeared through the portal, as Raven slumped down, exhausted. Prologue Goldas Arenian, King of Aef, was taking off his armor. He had massive black scars on his back where the snowflake symbol appeared on his back, and his armor had chunks missing. George and an apprentice named Aloysius stood next to him. Aloysius was busy checking bits of foot armor to see the damage. Goldas' undersuit was burnt and torn. "Never expected this." George remarked, holding The Snowflake. "Remember when you gave this to Raven?" "Yeah." Goldas replyed. He was sitting on the small bed in his laboratory/office. "Im amazed....myself". Goldas rubbed some ointment on the burns on his back. "Aloy. How is that firmware coming along?" George asked his apprentice. "It's coming along well." Aloyisius replyed. Category:Stories Category:Imginaughts Nex Category:Endings Category:Stuff by Golden Flame0